Manuscripts and Stories
The stories or animations that take place in or relate to the Knights of the Old Speech universe are divided into three categories: Stories Perpetual Doom - by the Knights of the Olde Speech The infamous multiwriter known as Perpetual Doom, which details the earliest adventures of the Knights of the Olde Speeche - their initial hiring by King Mattias, the war against TheDude and their eventual defeat at the battle of Skyfalls. Scattered Ashes - by thingguy2 Fifteen years have passed since the events chronicled in Perpetual Doom. Sacul, an ageing innkeeper, and Talmid, a captured Knight of the Olde Speeche, both receive a visit from an old friend... Scattered Ashes continued - to be written The Rhoddwr Marwolaeth - by thingguy2 and talmid The Additional Manuscripts Rise of thedude - by fffffplayer1 The Fall of the Gemini - by Ninjago_Builders The Truth Behind the Bots, or Major's Most Unfortunate Venture - by fffffplayer1 The Complete Encyclopedia, Survival Guide, and Dictionary all in one - by Ninjago_Builders File (5736-A7-32) - by Ninjago_Builders Hallowe'en Carol - by fffffplayer1 The Adventures of the Peculiar Enchanter - by fffffplayer1 (incomplete): * The Beginning * Inside the Mirror Halls * In the Nexus Force * Paths to Redemption * Enchanting Encounters * The Ten Heroes of Malidor thedude doesn't like snow - by talmid The Fall of the Baron - by fffffplayer1 Nexus file X-99Z - by m579 (incomplete) Live to fight another day - by thingguy2 (incomplete) Charcoals and Embers - by talmid (incomplete) To Return Home - by JamesAT13: * Act 1: Nexus Tower * Act 2: The Blockade * Act 3: The Richardsons * Act 4: Journeys * Act 5: Silverstine Keep Rise of the Traitor - by fffffplayer1 Lord Barney's Inauguration Speech - by Ninjago_Builders Militiregnum Map Description - by fffffplayer1 Lady Jonna's Quest - by Haroldosaur Prelude to a Story - by talmid The Fall of Calibus Tower: The union of The Lady of Calibus, The Search and the Hunt, and To Return Home: Act 4: Journeys - by Samlooploop, fffffplayer1, and JamesAT13 The Insane Blatherings, (Purposefully) Forgotten Tales of the land of Morcia - by JamesAT13 Concerning the Construction of a Certain Rad Washing Machine - by fffffplayer1 Wish Upon a Star - by fffffplayer1 Exile Musings - by talmid (incomplete) Foes and Heirs - by Haroldosaur (incomplete): * Prologue: Fewer Years Ago Than The Opening Segment * Segment 1: The Easy Life (incomplete) A Series of Questions by One Inquisitive Young Blubberstein - by Ninjago_Builders Ironsides - by Haroldosaur Cannon Fodder - by Haroldosaur Into the Storm and out of Darkness - fffffplayer1 Talmid Show Season 1 * Intro * Episode 1 * Episode 2 * Episode 3 * Episode 4 * Episode 5 * Episode 6 Star Trek Talmidon: The Movie Season 2 * Intro * Episode 1 * Episode 2 * Episode 3 * Episode 4 * Episode 5 * Episode 6 Season 3 * Intro * Episode 1 * Episode 2 * Episode 3 * Episode 4 * Episode 5 Category:Stories